


Cветозарная лысина и прочие неприятности

by delannoie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Incest, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	Cветозарная лысина и прочие неприятности

***  
Свеже отполированная лысина Захарии ослепительно сияла на солнце, как зубы персонажа рекламы жвачки, да так, что взглянуть было больно. Архангел Михаил был уверен, если ангелы выжигали глаза смертным светом своей истинной формы, то ангелам выжигает глаза блеск этой светозарной лысины. 

Захария был уверен, что его рано облысевший череп далеко не арийской формы, как ничто отражает великолепие ореола силы Генерала Небесного Воинства. Он ежедневно полировал лысину бархоткой, дабы светлейший архангел удостоил его хоть одним взглядом полным обожания... в лысину.

\- Что прикажет Шеф? - Захария оскалился в благолепной улыбке на все 29 белоснежных зубов своего весселя.

\- Я слышал демоны собираются сломать печати и освободить нашего брата Люцифера. Не мешайте им.

Лицо Захара вытянулось, второй подбородок мелко подрагивал, демонстрируя явное желание своего владельца что-то возразить.

\- Приказ Отца, - по-архангельски сурово зыркнув, очень убедительно соврал Михаил.

 

***  
Начать Апокалипсис, это не два пальца обосцать. Весь "Божественный План" ломался из-за двоих упрямых братьев. 

Захария уже битый час зло и красочно излагал свое мнение относительно личной жизни и половых трудностей Винчестеров. Михаил, потеряв нить его рассуждений где-то между "гадкие людишки" и "пять сезонов, а они все никак!", откровенно скучал и всерьез задумался будет ли достойным архангела поплевать в потолок. Гораздо больше ему хотелось плюнуть в слащавую рожу Зака. Параметры объекта выразительно намекали, что если, он даже притворится будто плюет в сторону - он не промажет. Но Михаил считал себя хорошим сыном, вежливым начальником и вообще со всех сторон позитивным архангелом.

Когда Зак в очередной раз вернулся ни с чем, Михаил разозлился и отправил его в ссылку. 

"Хоть отдохну", - устало думал архангел, немного отведя душу пока выпроваживал Захарию пинками под зад.

Не тут то было. 

\- Возьми меня взад.. эмм, то есть назад, не пожалеешь! - орал пьяный Зак, стоя посреди какого-то занюханного бара. - Я приведу тебе хорошенького мальчика в которого можно вселиться!

"Отец Небесный, сотвори меня обратно", - думал Михаил, понимая, что никакая сила в мире его не спасет от этого шзанутого... кроме Винчестеров.

Фразу про "мальчика" он пропустил мимо ушей. Лишь оказавшись в теле Адама, Михаил начал понимать почему его братья Люцифер и Габриэль дразнили Захарию "потным старикашкой" и вообще "педобиром". 

 

***  
\- Михаил!

\- Люцифер!

Братья уже готовы были обняться и возрыдать после долгой разлуки, но и в этот раз полосатая кошка судьбы повернулась к ним задницей.

\- Ты прыгнешь и я прыгну! - вдохновенно завопил Сэм, вмешиваясь в наметившуюся было семейную идиллию.

И сиганул в огненную пропасть, увлекая за собой сидящего в нем Люцифера и Адама-Михаила...

\- Локи ну нахуя? - печально поинтересовалась Кали у Габриэля, пересматривая его запись с рассказом про кольца Всадников.

 

***  
Смерть застал души Сэма и Адама забившимися в угол Клетки. Винчестестер и Миллиган затыкали уши, но ничто в мире не смогло бы заглушить сладострастные стоны братского примирения.

"Ну, хоть до кого-то в этом сериале дошло", - меланхолично подумал Смерть, деловито пакуя несчастную душу травмированную ангельским НЦ-прикиньистолькоживут на весь остаток сериала.


End file.
